


Subzero Hero Chapter 1

by MoonfireLiterature



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Feral Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonfireLiterature/pseuds/MoonfireLiterature
Summary: A sexual relationship develops when two enemies reunite and come together closer than ever.This story contains feral animals involved in sexual acts. If this is against AOO the story will be removed instantly, please someone notify me if this is against the submission rules.





	Subzero Hero Chapter 1

    There was a thick snow fall in Nome. But then again it was like that 99% of the time during the winter in Alaska. Balto was huffing softly as he looked toward the city on the sunken ship that he called home. Boris had flown South with Stella, leaving him alone this year. But he encouraged Boris to be alone with his new girlfriend.

            Although despite the fact that Boris protested greatly on this. He felt uncomfortable leaving his God Son alone in the depressed state that he was in. Jenna and her owner had finally moved. She had gone off with her girl because her girl was going to college. Balto sighed heavily; he was more alone now than before.

            He had heard the loud humming of an airplane. He caused his ears to perk up. He hadn’t heard the noise of the plane since Duke had come to Nome, threatening his son’s job as mail dog. He watched as the plane flew over the town and then landed in the nearby airfield. He was very curious now.

            He disembarked his little hovel and headed toward the town. He had made it just in time for the plane to finally shut off. There were men getting off and there was a kennel, a rather large one indeed. There was a new person in town, he was tall and had strange red hair. Yes, he was definitely new.

            The man leaned down toward the large kennel. “Hey there boy, I hope you did okay in the flight, here, have a walk around!” He said. He unlatched the kennel’s door and swung it open. Balto rushed a bit toward where the kennel was.

            He stopped mid stride though, for out from the kennel came the last dog he expected to see. Steele. The large malamute stood around sniffing around the area. Balto wanted to flee, yes. Fear had struck the wolf dog hard and the whole world around him came crashing.

            He hid behind one of the nearby buildings. His ears were flattened against his skull, tail tucked between his legs. No, this wasn’t happening, couldn’t be happening! He peeked behind the corner, and Steele was still there. He was real, really back.

            Balto inhaled deeply and tried to find a place to hide. He couldn’t get caught by Steele. It has been a few years since he had been scorned by that malamute. He wasn’t about to suffer more insults from the asshole of a dog. He had no one to turn too to save him now.

            He lost Jenna, and Boris wasn’t due back till spring. He was truly alone in this situation now. He needed to head back to the ship that was the safest place for him anyway. He tried to pulvolted over a fence, but he had failed. He yelped when the ground hit his back hard.

            There was a sound from behind him, his body tensed. Soon a shadow covered him, and soon Steele stood over Balto, a sly smirk displaying across his muzzle. “If it isn’t Bingo,” The Malamute said teasingly.

            Balto gulped nervously, he wanted to shrink down to as small as possible, but no. He wasn’t going to be afraid of Steele anymore. He stood up on all fours and shook himself off of snow. He looked at the malamute. “Steele,”

            “You do remember, that’s good,” He chuckles softly. He looked at the wolf dog and cleared his throat. “Look, Balto.” He began. “I know that we have had rough patches in our life, before you became a hero.”

            The wolf dog snorted in agreement. “Damn fucking straight we did,” He said. But then he waited for a moment, there was a seriousness to Steele’s voice. He too deep breaths and allowed him to speak.

            “But, over the past few years, of me being gone from Nome and all, I began to think.” He exhaled sharply, his muscular form flexing before Balto. Damn it, why did Steele have to be so freaking hot? Why did he ever had that odd attraction toward the malamute?

            Balto had many secrets that he kept from Jenna. The major secret he had was his liking toward Steele. Sure he was a constant dick to Balto and all, but the malamute had that athletically toned form that Balto couldn’t get enough of.

            “I, I realize now that what I have done to you was wrong, no one should ever be treated as such the way I treated you,” Balto was taken aback by this. He really wasn’t sure how he was to react to it. He cleared his throat.

            “Steele, what you did to me is unforgivable,” He said. He stood still but looked more dominate. He wasn’t going to cower in fear anymore, no. Those days of being weak were behind him, he was a hero now.

            “Look, I’m trying to be sincere for a change, trying to apologize for being a complete…”

            “Asshole,  douche bag? Dickwad? Need I say more?” Balto said in a snarl. “Steele, I can’t forgive you for what you’ve done to me, you humiliated me, made me look weak,”

            ‘But, it was that weakness that made you rise up to be the hero that you are now,” Steele interjected. This caused Balto to flinch slightly. He had a point if Steele hadn’t done what he did. He had to admit that Steele sort of had a point, and that was the thing he hated about the situation.

            He took a deep breath. “Steele, look.” He said trying to find the right words. “I apologize if me being a half breed insulted you back then, but it is in the past now, you sort of made me who I am today,’ He said.

            There was a confused look on Steele. For a moment he was standing on his haunches, trying to process what the wolf dog was saying “What I am trying to say is Steele, I think I can overcome what you have done to me, and…accept your apology,”

            There was a silent moment that passed between the two dogs. They both sat on their haunches, facing each other eye to eye. Steele broke the silence. “I…I don’t know what to say Balto, but thank you,” He said huffing softly. “This puts a lot of ease to my mind, that you forgive me,” He said.

           

 

For a moment, Steele drew a bit closer toward Balto. He had suddenly done something that Balto did not expect at all from the malamute. The Malamute's head soon slunk down and pressed underneath Balto’s muzzle, lifting it upward as he wrapped his neck around his into an embrace

            Balto was still startled. He really wasn’t sure how to react. However, he did the unthinkable. He had nuzzled Steele gently, a soft murr arousing from the back of his throat. “Steele,” He began to say clearing his throat.

            Steele removed himself from their embrace. His eyes gazed upon the wolf dog and gave him a soft smile. “Yes?” He inquired curiously. Thos blue eyes gazed into Balto’s light brown orbs.

            “I…I haven’t had a chance to admit this to you, but um…” He hesitated for a moment. “For the longest of time, since we first met, I was rather infatuated with you.” He said. There was a long pause between the two. Steele’s muzzle was expressionless.

            But all of a sudden, Steele also did something that was unexpected. Soon enough their muzzles clashed together, the two of them for the first time kissed each other. Their lips peeled back and their tongues slid into their muzzles.

           

 

The kiss was long and passionate. Balto’s heart was thudding against his chest as his tail wagged furiously. Balto embraced the kiss, despite how odd it felt to do so in an alley way. He grunted softly and felt a stir of emotions boil within side of him. He slowly broke the kiss at long last.

“Steele, maybe you should get back,” Balto said gulping nervously. “Your master is probably wondering where you ran off too.” And with that Steele’s master did call. Steele looked at him, and then looked to where Balto was. But, Balto was gone. Steele’s tail drooped between his legs.

Balto panted and grunted. His tongue lulled out from his muzzle as he looked at Nome behind him. He was still utterly shocked about this, completely dumbfounded. Steele had kissed him, literally they kissed! He huffed softly and had to process things.

He managed to get to his ship. The sun was sinking low behind the mountains, twilight basked the land in hues of the eve. The wind began to pick up and clouds began to blotch the western horizon. Balto was lying down in his usual spot, his head lying between his paws. He can’t believe it.

Steele really apologized to him, not only that but kissed him! Why, after all those times he tormented and belittled him? But then again, Balto remembered that if it wasn’t for Steele, well he’d not be the brave hero he was now.

Balto laid there with his head between his paws. He sighed heavily and found himself falling asleep. He drifted off into a dream. He heard Steele’s voice. That thick husky manly voice of his which sent shivers down Balto’s spine.

“Balto, I want you, I want you to taste my cock,” He said. Balto whimpered with pleasure, his tail starting to wag. He was not sure whether this was a dream or reality. It was a blur between the two realms. He could see Steele clear as day.

The Steele in his dream smirked more as he walked toward Balto’s legs. He soon tilted his head low enough to the point his muzzle was practically touching Balto’s ball sack. This caused the wolf dog to feel nervous and anxious at the same time. Steele’s long wet tongue escaped from his muzzle.

The wet appendage began to lather his balls, making it nice and wet. Balto shivered and let out a moan. “Oh St…Steele,” He said with a lust filled tone of voice. Steele smirked sinisterly at Balto as his tongue kept licking those thick firm balls of his. His own tail was wagging behind him.

“BALTO!” A voice shouted for his attention. Balto lurched upward and gasped softly. He looked at him frantically. “What, what is it?” He inquired looking back and forth. His vision was blurry from sleep. But as it adjusted he saw a familiar orange beak and white feathers.

“Boris?” He grunted and coughed. “What are you doing here?” He asked. The wing of Boris slapped the wolf dog up against the head.

“The question is what Steele doing back here!” He said. “A little birdie told me that you made out with him!” That thick Russian accent was something to get used too. Even if Balto has been around the goose pretty much since he was a pup. Balto sighed and looked at Boris.

“What, you here to ridicule me?” He inquired. “Flew all the way from your vacation in the South to pester me about my possible new love affair?”

The goose honked loudly. “Have you lost your mind Balto? That dog tried to kill you!”

The wolf dog sighed heavily. “Boris, look,” He began. “Steele, he has changed.” He said. “He’s not the same asshole that we once knew, maybe if you gave him a chance to prove his worth,”

“Is this about Jenna leaving you Balto? Do you feel that big thick hollowness in your heart?” He inquired. “Just because Jenna and her girl left, doesn’t mean Jenna doesn’t still love you,” Boris said.

Balto’s ears flattened his tail between his legs. “I think Jenna made it clear that we’ll never be seeing each other again Boris,” He said. “She had said that she probably won’t be able to see me, or Nome for a very, very long time.”

“I see,’ Boris said huffing softly and honking a bit in annoyance. “No one goes and hurts my boychick though, not like that,’ He said. “If you want I could fly over there and spy on her, see what she’s really up too!”

“Boris, no,” Balto interjected. “She’s out of the picture pretty much,” He said. “Steele had asked for forgiveness,” He said. “And I accepted it, and he kissed me,’ He said.  

Boris sighed and grunted softly. ‘Boychick, you have to go to Steele and admit to him your true feelings,’ He said. “No more of this sulking and pity party, I have to get back to Stella soon, I can’t stay here forever, I just came here to give you some good advice,”

Then you probably should get back then Boris, I’ll be fine, I think.” He said. The bird crossed his wings over each other and sighed.

“You know I care about you Balto, I have looked after for you for a long time no? Let me tell you this, love is a crazy feeling, it can make you feel like you are on top of the highest mountain, but a step in the wrong direction, well it can make you also fall off the cliff and hurtle you through the air until SPLAT!” He made a dramatic motion with his wings. “It can obliterate you just like that,”

Balto always loved it when Boris played the role of the over protective father. He smiled softly at Boris. “I’ll try and be careful, now you go and be with Stella, before she decides to find another goose to have baby chicks with,” He said teasingly.

“Alright Boychick, but I promise you I’ll be back in a hurry if you ever need me, that little birdie is still out there and will report to me as soon as he can,” The goose gave out a loud honk and took flight, and headed back South.

***

Later that night, Balto woke from his sleep. He had a lot weighing in on his mind now after Boris’s little love speech. Should he really go out and confront Steele, tell him how he felt about him? Balto was really confused, unsure as to what to do.

He sniffed about for Steele as he went back to the village. He had to figure out where he was. When he finally caught onto that familiar strong musky scent of the Malamute, he went further on. He had been led to a dark alleyway, where there was a tall two story building. One of the windows had been left open.

This caught Balto off as being odd, most of the humans don’t leave the windows open in winter. He looked about and kept sniffing the ground. Steele’s scent was everywhere, which meant he wasn’t too far off. Balto rushed forward trying to track the smell.

All of a sudden he crashed into something, no not something someone. He yelped and the two bodies hurtled toward the ground and suddenly Balto found himself on top of Steele. He gasped and felt that muscular body up against his own slender build. He gulped nervously. “St…Steele,” He said nervously

The older Malamute chuckles softly and provides a sly grin upon his muzzle. “Balto, I was ugh, just on my way to find you.” He said clearing his throat. His tail was held up in a tight curl. Those eyes of his focus on the wolf dog’s surprised expression.

“Y-yeah so was I,” Balto said smiling, his tail wagging furiously behind him. “A friend told me that maybe, maybe I should stop hiding my true feelings and grow a back bone.” He said. “Steele, earlier today, ugh, what you said.”

Steele smiled softly at Balto. “I love you Balto,” The Malamute blurted out. There was a pause, a moment of silence that lingered between the two canines. Balto wasn’t sure how to respond at all. Steele, the dog that had mistreated him all his life, just claimed his love for him.

He then remembered what Boris had told him. He took deep breaths. “I, I love you too Steele. For some reason deep down I always have,” Once again there was the silence that followed. Steele moved in closer toward Balto. Their muzzles met once again in a deep passionate kiss.

Their lips parted, tongues slid inside and wrapped around each other. The wet appendages danced and swayed in rhythm to each other. They made out for a long while. Tongues just dancing with each other, but suddenly they stopped. Their muzzles parted and Steele licked his chops.

 

 

“The Boiler room?” Their voices said in perfect unison. They both chuckled softly to one another when they said this together. They laughed some more before nodding their heads.

Balto led the way toward their destination. Steele followed close behind making sure to keep silent, not wanting to disturb the locals rest. Balto used his claws to unscrew the bolts that held the door fast. He pushed it open with his paw. This brought back painful memories, unfortunately.

He and Jenna use to come down to the boiler, whenever they desired to be on their own. He had to fight those feelings back, swallow them and never think of them again. He wasn’t about to let the past ruin the present right now. He and Steele were now alone.

Steele advanced onto Balto. He pushed the canine onto his back. The young wolf dog lets out an arf when he landed onto a stack of hay. His tail wagged as he was now presenting his underbelly for Steele to have complete access too. Steele smirked wide and raised his front right paw. That paw began to glide across the male’s chest.

Steele murred softly, “Your body, it feels so handsome,’ he said. Balto’s muzzle was burning with a blush. His tail was wagging furiously as his eyes looked at the large Malamute before him. “I might have to say that your body is just as handsome,’

 

The Malamute smirked wide and then leaned himself up against Balto and pushed himself firmer against the wolf dog’s form. The two of them once again began to make out. Steele’s paws began to explore Balto a bit more aggressively. Pressing firmly against the canine’s chest and began to lower themselves.

Pretty soon, Steele had his paws against Balto’s already swollen sheath. He smirked wide and pressed down upon that growing appendage between the wolf dog’s legs. ‘Someone is excited,” He said chuckling. Balto blushed furiously and his tail wagged.

“Well, being in the embrace of a muscular hunk like you, who wouldn’t?” The wolf dog questioned chuckling softly. His own paws had begun to work their way toward Steele’s midsection. More moans had escaped from his muzzle whenever Steele pressed harder against his bulge.

The two canines kept this up and pretty soon both were erect and hard. Steele’s own cock had managed to poke out from that pure white sheath of his. Balto smirked wide at seeing this. He climbed onto his stomach and crawled toward the canine’s legs. He lifted his head upward. His cold wet nose soon pressed firmly against the swollen dog sheath.

Steele huffed and grunted. “B…Balto,’ He said another moan escaping his muzzle. Balto’s thick tongue escapes from his mouth. The tongue began to lap over that thick sheath and saw that his cock was poking out already. He grins and his tongue glides across the pink canine tip.

Steele’s body quivered and a moan escaped from his muzzle. “Oh Balto, yes keep going please,” He begged. The tongue of the wolf dog kept lapping up at that sheath, trying to encourage that hot malamute penis to extract from his sheath.

Balto latched onto the Malamute's cock, slowly slipping in the canine’s tip into his warm moist muzzle. He began to nurse it out. The Malamute's body trembled and shook as he exhaled sharply and groaned more and more. The wolf dog smirked wide with a mouthful of the canine penis as he shoved it further back into his mouth.

Steele’s body quivered and more moans escaped from his muzzle. He was really enjoying the warmth of Balto’s muzzle as it sucked his member. It kept growing out inch after inch. Steele was massive, one of the bigger males of the Malamute species.

His cock kept growing with each nursing of Balto’s mouth. His cock was now a good 6 inches out from the sheath, his knot was still stuck in the thick white sheath. Balto was wrapping his tongue around the meat of the canine’s member, slurping it and making it nice and wet.

When Balto’s lips firmly grabbed at Steele’s cock and sucked it all the way into his muzzle, did Steele begin to buck his hips forward into the Wolf dog’s mouth It felt freaking amazing, his body tensed and the cum in his balls stirred.  He whimpered and whined with lust.

 

Balto felt that wet thick dog dick shove its way to the back of his throat. His lips eagerly wrapped around that thick manhood enjoying the sweet salty taste of that penis of Steele’s. The Malamute kept thrusting repeatedly, never stopping.

Balto gagged on that hot canine meat stick as it pushed in and out of him. He could feel it push down his throat and pretty soon Steele’s balls were pressing against his nose. He was really enjoying the sweet manly musk that radiated from the hot canine on top of him. He could feel the Malamute's body pressing against his back.

Soon though, he pulled himself back and out came that thick cock. He licked his chops of the precum that had managed to trickle upon his muzzle. His brown eyes blinked at the canine who was apparently enjoying himself very much.

“Oh Balto, that felt freaking good, but why stop now?” He inquired.

“Because ” Balto said grabbing hold of Steele and grinning. “I want to put my dick in your mouth,’ He said. He got up on all fours. Soon enough he had wrapped both his front legs upon Steele’s neck and mounted him. Steele was taken aback at the sudden change.

He could see Balto’s swollen sheath now. His cock was half out and he was really thick and long. The young Malamute opened his mouth and allowed the cock to adjust itself. Slowly soon Steele began to feel that thick penis shove it down into his mouth.

The wolf dog began to buck his hips frantically into the mouth of the malamute. The strong male beneath him began to gag and grunt on that thick canine penis that shoved its way passed his muzzle. His lips glided across the surface of the pink and red pulsating flesh.

Steele was really enjoying the sweet flavor of the hot canine penis that invaded his mouth. It was thick and warm. He wanted more and more of it with each minute that passed. The wolf dog kept bucking his hips forward, shoving more of his dick into Steele.

Despite the fact that Balto was rather big, Steele still took in all his cock. He loved the taste and texture of it all. But what he probably loved the most of it, was the smell. That strong musk that radiated from the canine’s body caused Steele to melt.

Balto thrust into Steele’s mouth harder and harder. His tongue lolled from his mouth and his front legs clutched onto the Malamute's neck firmly. His thrusts began to increase in speed, his dick thrashing inside that malamute’s muzzle. He whimpered and moaned with pure lust and desire to push his dick further into the canine’s mouth.

Balto dismounted Steele. His large canine penis removed itself from that gaping maw of the malamute and he smirked. “So, who wants to dominate?” He inquired curiously. Steele had a sinister smirk curling over his muzzle.

“Well, I’d not mind having that hot canine penis deep inside my entrance.” He said. “If it feels just as good as it having in my mouth of course,” Balto once again felt the familiar burning of blush against his muzzle. He gulped nervously.

“Well, turn around then I suppose,’ He encouraged the sled dog. The Malamute, of course, did as he was told. He had turned his huge muscular form around and revealed his rather beautiful rump. It was slender and round in shape. He had nice firm ass cheeks and between them a nice tight entrance.

Balto was eager to mount him of course, his paws reached up and grasped at the dog’s hips and pulled him up close. He grunted and moaned softly as he could feel his paws wrapped around the Malamute's waistline. He quivered when he hoisted his hips toward the canine’s asshole.

Steele felt the pressure around his waist. Those large wolf paws beginning to grip at his hips made his entire body tingle with pure lust. But then there was a hesitation. Balto dismounted and Steele looked at him with concern.

“I don’t want to fuck you, at least not till you are nice and wet.” He said. Balto soon shoved his cold wet nose up against Steele’s tight entrance. The Malamute gasped at the sudden feel of that wet sensation against his pucker. His entire body even his fur stood on edge.

 

Balto smirked and sniffed the Malamute's ass. It had a really good odor than one would have expected an ass to have. His tongue comes out and begins to lap over the anal flesh that clung tightly. His tongue laps over it, making it nice and wet.

Pretty soon Steele was nice and wet, and soon Balto began to probe. His tongue slid inside Steele’s ass, stretching the anal flesh just right as the wet appendage slipped inside of him. Steele moaned loudly. His body shook and he panted. ‘Oh Balto, deeper, go deeper!”

His claws came out and glided across the ground beneath him. He was lost in all the pleasure that the wolf dog was giving him. His large cock bobbed up and down in the air, shooting thick wads of pre cum from time to time. Balto shoved his tongue as far back as he possibly could. He reached the Malamute's prostate.

Steele cringed and gasped for air. The sensation of that long wet tongue inside of him was about to send him over the edge. But when at last Balto retracted his tongue from his anal entrance, did Steele relax for a bit. “Oh fuck, oh that felt good,” Steele said through a series of pants.

Balto grinned wide and chuckled. “I bet it did, little bitch,” He said in a seductive tone of voice. He soon began to once again mount the Malamute before him. His paws clung onto the waist of the muscular dog beneath him and he pushed his hips forward. He could feel the tip of his canine penis press against the moist anal entrance.

He took deep breaths and prepared to make his way inside Steele. His cock was more than eager and willing to push into the dog beneath him. He shoved his hips forward and he could feel it. His penis pushed harshly against Steele’s wet entrance, the anal flesh opened up nicely.

His dick slid inside and stretched Steele’s anal flesh nice and wide. The anal entrance wrapped around Balto’s member and swallowed it inside Steele. Steele gasped, eyes bulging nice and wide. “Oh fuck!” He cried out loud. His back arches and his hackles rose.

Balto began to thrust constantly into the Malamute's bare ass. His dick sunk further and further into the dog’s rectum. He could feel its walls eagerly hugging at his invading appendage. It was so freaking tight that it sent him over the edge.

His humps became furious; he was practically jack hammering into the malamute. Steele seemed to be really enjoying it. Because with each thrust that the wolf dog produced, the louder the canine’s moans became.

“Balto, oh Gods Balto keep fucking me.” He said. “Wolves are so much bigger than us dogs,” He said. “You feel so fucking big!” He cried out. His claws kept scraping the ground beneath him. His tail eagerly wrapped around Balto’s backside. He could feel the wolf dog thrusting frantically into him.

 

Balto had lifted up his left leg already; his grip became firmer upon the dog’s waist. Thrust after thrust his dick shoved its way deeper inside the canine beneath him. He whimpered and whined. The feeling of the rectum walls gripping at his cock, it was the best kind of feeling a man could ever desire for.

He had fucked Jenna multiple times; sure it felt blissfully wonderful when he mated with her. But there was just something about fucking another male that seemed more, enticing, more infatuating.

Steele whimpered and whined with more intense volumes of pleasure. That wolf dog kept plowing his ass, making it stretch nice and wide. Pretty soon though, Balto’s thick knot had slid out from his sheath. Balto was freaking huge, Balto had the knot size of that of plump tennis balls.

Balto growled more and more. With each thrust that he produced he brought himself closer and closer to the edge. He clutched Steele tighter and kept plowing that ass. His large dick pushed as far back into the Malamute's rectum as it could. His body arched and he gasped.

His eyes bulged nice and wide and his knot began to stretch Steele wider than he has ever been stretched before. Steele gasped and lifted his own leg up into the air, he felt that large knot pushes into him and he whined when it, at last, made it inside him. His anal ring grabbed at the invading penis and held it fast.

 

 

Thick ropes of hot sticky wolf dog cum came gushing out from the gaping Cumslit. Balto’s body was sent into convulsions as he moaned lustfully into Steele’s ear. His entire body shook and trembled as he orgasmed into Steele’s rectum, filling every inch of its insides with his hot seed.

Steele moaned and felt some of that wolf dog seed trickle down his thigh. His entire body quivered, his own cock pulsated. But of course, he kept holding back. He knew that he was going to have some time with Balto, he wanted to own that sub-zero hero’s ass. He panted. “Oh Balto, that….that felt freaking amazing.” He said his tongue lolling out from his muzzle.

Balto smirked wide at Steele. He sat there on his lover’s backside for several minutes. His knot started to return to normal. He had, at last, managed to pop himself out from the male’s entrance. His body soon collapses onto the hay stack.

Steele gasped when that knot popped out of his outstretched entrance. Cum drizzled out of him like a thick sticky white river. He held up his tail high, walking toward the resting wolf dog. “Now, it’s my turn,” He said and walked over toward Balto. He had climbed over him until his cock was face to face with the wolf dog’s muzzle.

 Balto could see Steele’s massive penis in front of his muzzle. He smirked wide and opened his mouth, allowing the sled dog full access to it. Pretty soon Steele had begun to push that thick penis into the wolf dog’s mouth.

Steele groaned softly when he felt just how eager the canine wanted to suck his penis. That large malamute dick was thick and throbbing already from the previous activity.  He began to shove his hips forward, his dick pushing into the muzzle of the canine.

Balto gagged on that thick penis that began to thrust constantly into his open mouth. His saliva began to coat the thick red and pink veined canine dick. Steele growled and whimpered in pleasure as he shoved inch after inch down the wolf dog’s throat. His hips constantly fucked into that half breed’s mouth and it made him tremble.

Those lips of Balto were clasped firmly against the pulsating flesh of Steele’s dick. The flavor that brushed onto the top and bottom of his mouth felt wonderful. The throbbing appendage rubbed against the sides and throbbed in him. He guzzled it down inch after inch. Until at long last his dick made Balto’s throat bulge.

Steele’s body quivered, but before anything else happened he yanked that dick out at last. The wolf dog was surprised by this until Steele said loudly. ‘Get up, bitch.” He said. “Time for this Malamute dick to be where it belongs,” He said. Balto gulped nervously.

He had done as he was told and got himself up on all fours. He lifted his tail up and presented his closed up rosebud entrance. Balto was tight, a virgin pretty much. His anal ring was dry and needed some attention. Steele smirked wide and pressed his lips to that tight rosebud hole of Balto’s.

His tongue escaped his muzzle and began to lather the entrance. Soaking it with thick layers of saliva Steele began to shove his wet appendage into Balto’s hole. It began to stretch the anal ring open nice and wide. Balto whined and whimpered, his legs quivering as he felt that thick tongue invade him.

Steele smirked slightly when he had shoved his huge tongue deep inside Balto. The anal ring of flesh had eagerly hugged at his tongue. He had his nose pressed up against the male’s ass and he was inhaling the strong scent of musk that radiated from the male.

After tongue fucking the male’s entrance, his tongue slid out and the canine’s hole was gaping nice and wide. Steele smirked wide at how submissive Balto was being now. He soon grabbed Balto’s ass with his front paws and mounted him. His thick throbbing penis began to probe against Balto’s wet anal entrance.

He took deep breaths, his body trembling and his muscles flexing with each breath he took. His dick shoved itself into the anal entrance and it sunk inside. The anal ring stretched open, accepting the invading appendage push deep into Balto. The wolf dog gasped and whined with lustful pleasure. “Oh Steele,’ He said panting heavily.

“That feels good, doesn’t it little wolf dog bitch?” He said smirking wide. “You like that thick malamute purely bred cock into your hole huh?”

 

Balto whined with yearning as he felt Steele’s dick push into him, stretching him nice and wide. That thick canine dick was rubbing against all sides of the male’s rectum. “Yes, yes Steele I want more of you, fucking breed my ass!” He begged.

Steele obliged of course with a gleeful expression. His large canine dick started out slow. But pretty soon though, his cock began to pick up rapid speed. He kept thrusting in and out repeatedly into the wolf dog’s hole, stretching him open nice and wide.

Balto moaned more and more, his back pressed against the muscular feral form of the malamute. His anal rectum hugged at the invading cock. He can feel it push deeper and deeper into him. Those balls of the Malamute slapped against his ass, and it felt beautiful.

Steele’s thrusts became more frequent and fast paced. His cock throbbed and shot thick layers of precum. His knot was forming at the edge of his sheath. In just a few more thrusts he would launch his full on assault on the wolf dog’s ass. “Yeah, hmm whimper my name bitch, submit to the true alpha of this pack,” He growled.

“Oh Steele, oh fuck Steele you are my Alpha,’ He said. “I want you to dominate me, to claim me!” Balto’s voice was shrill and full of erotic pleasure. He loved how the Malamute claimed his entrance.

 

 

Steele grunted and growled. He had heard the wolf dog’s plea and answered to them. His knot popped right out from his sheath and he gasped. “It’s coming baby, oh it's fucking coming!” He growled with an aggressive voice. He plowed into the wolf dog’s ass in constant thrusts.

He wasn’t stopping, no. He soon pushed his hips further into the male. His large cock pushed all the way into Balto’s ass, stretching him open nice and wide. Balto knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. The two dogs held up their back legs into the air and loads of whines and whimpers issued from their throats.

Soon enough though, Steele pushed his knot inside. His penis ground against the male’s rectum, and soon enough that knot pushed deep into Balto and made a loud pop as it finally made an entrance. Balto yelped, arched his back and came once again. Thick layers of hot wolf dog seed spilled beneath him.

Steele howled lustfully as he began to cum inside of the wolf dog as well. His entire body quivered and shook as he shot his orgasm deep into the wolf dog. His load filled the walls of the male’s rectum as his tip ground against his prostate.

Steele had to wait for several minutes for his knot to deflate. He growled and hugged onto Balto’s body and grind against him sexually and lustfully. “I can get used to this,” His raspy voice said with a chuckle.

 

“So can I, babe,” The wolf dog said. With an oof Balto fell to the ground and now had the dog’s full weight upon him. He was weak from the breeding session that the two of them had, and soon enough the wolf dog had passed out, and Steele soon followed before him. While the two dogs slept, Steele’s cock slipped out from Balto’s anal entrance.

Thick layers of Malamute cum came dripping out from that gaping hole of Balto. Balto was content, more content now then he had ever felt his whole life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           

 

 

 


End file.
